Sempiternal
by Sonata.Vivace.x
Summary: What if Christine had chosen the Phantom in order to save Raoul's life? Will she ever be able to turn hate into love? Based mostly off of the ALW2004.


"Your try my patience. Make you choice."

Christine trembled at the sound of his voice, growling out her death sentence. She stared into the eyes of her Angel, seeing anger and madness. The color in his eyes was intensified by the presence of the overwhelming pain and suffering emanating from his soul. She could not bear to look at him any longer as the glowing green eyes struck her deep within her core. She turned her eyes to her fiancé, her beloved Raoul. 'I cannot live knowing that he is dead," she thought to herself. 'He deserves a second chance at life… They both do."

She looked deeply into the deep blue ocean of Raoul's eyes, pouring all of her emotions – her pain, her love, her regrets into their last embrace. They held and comforted each other. They apologized to one another, all within their eyes. "I love you," she mouthed to him.

Christine turned her attention back to the twisted, broken man standing before her. 'Father, protect me. Give me strength,' she prayed to herself. She stepped forward into the clear, still water of the underground lake, holding her eyes on him, but not completely meeting his.

The Phantom watched her closely as she made her way slowly toward him, not daring to believe the image before him. His shoulders sagged, his strength leaving his body at her next words.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone."

Christine stopped inches away from the Phantom, finally meeting his eyes as she closed the gap between them. Her eyes fell shut as her lips made contact with his, brushing against them in a gentle kiss. Emotion flooded her senses. Was it fear that had just sparked inside of her? Or something else? She pulled away, locking her eyes with his. There was no mistaking the love that she say in his blazing green orbs, nor could she mistake the sadness and fear. He was frightened. Compelled, she placed her hand on his marred cheek and brought her lips to his again. This kiss was different from the first. She felt the passion of his kiss, which ignited a flame within her that she fought her body to douse.

She pulled away again and looked strongly into his eyes. He stared at her in pure disbelief, still processing what had just transpired between them. She took a deep breath, and smiled at him, willing herself to be strong. 'I must save Raoul.'

"I choose you, Angel," she said gently.

The Phantom stared at her a moment longer with a look akin to confusion, before her averted his eyes from her, choosing to gaze at her reflection in the lake water. 'The Angel chose the Demon,' he thought. 'Fool. She chose you to save the boy. She does not love you.' He closed his eyes against his thoughts as he absently dropped the rope he had still been clutching in his hand. He turned and moved across the water to the portcullis. The water had numbed his legs with its frigid chill. He welcomed the dull pain in substitution for the pain tearing at his throbbing heart. He removed the Punjab from the fop's neck and untied him from the gate, hardly conscious of his movements. His mind was still with Christine, with their kiss. He had thought he felt her passion. He shook the thoughts from his mind. 'I've just gone mad,' he simply reasoned with himself. 'She won't stay. And I won't force her to stay here against her will.'

Christine watched the Phantom's movements, his gracefulness forgotten as he stumbled when he reached the shore. She felt pity for the poor man, but quickly chastised herself. 'Pity is useless. He just wants you to care for him.' She was drawn from her thoughts by his deep voice, masked by cold distance.

"You may say your goodbyes," he said, turning his back on them as her pushed the lever to open the portcullis. He then ascended a short set of stairs and disappeared into a room Christine had never noticed before. She felt Raoul's arms around her then, holding her in a lover's embrace that she could not return.

"Come. We must hurry," he said, pulling her toward the boat tired to the shore of the lake.

"Raoul, I can't."

"Little Lotte, surely you do not truly intend to stay here with that monster?" he said, smiling awkwardly at the situation.

"I made my choice," she said, raising one hand and placing it lovingly against his cheek.

"Little Lotte, please. We must go," he said, pulling her arm once more.

"No, Raoul. No," she stated, rooting herself where she stood. "He needs me. And you need to live. I have made my choice. Now, go. Promise me you won't return."

Raoul embraced her again, holding her close. "_Christine, I love you_," he sang gently into her ear. She pulled away.

"Promise me, Raoul. Don't try to come back for me. And keep the mob away from us. Don't let them find us,"' she pleaded with him. He nodded, his eyes filled with regret.

"I will do my best, Little Lotte."

He looked deep into her eyes once more, then turned back toward the small boat. He untied it and stepped inside, propelling himself out into the lake with the pole. Christine watched him until his disappeared around a corner. 'I wonder if I will ever see him again,' she thought. A sudden voice startled her, reminding her that she was not alone.

"You're still here," the Phantom said, walking slowly into the lake toward her. "I thought you would have fled with your lover." His voice was still filled with that distance coldness. She had the empty heart to match his hollow voice.

Christine turned and met the Phantom's eyes. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut. The air left his lungs at the force of her stare. His legs suddenly seemed less capable of holding up his frame. He could not bring himself to draw his eyes away from her stare, until she finally turned her head away from him and marched past him toward the shore.

"I'm going to sleep," she stated, as she made her way toward the bedroom he had built her for, disappearing behind the curtain.

The Phantom looked down into the clear water surrounding him, his eyes meeting his reflection. He felt a new breed of self-loathing boiling up inside of him until he succumbed to the pain and sorrow that filled his entire being. The tears he had held back finally fell, quickly turning into deep sobs that wracked his entire body. His legs gave out under his weight and he sank into the water surrounding him.

He would forever be haunted by the image of the emotion emanating from Christine's eyes.

Hate.

* * *

**This is my first Phantom fic ever. -smiles-  
Reviews are very welcome.  
I hope you all enjoy it thus far.**


End file.
